It Has to be You KAGEHINA
by yohanalee
Summary: Semuanya akan menjadi rumit ketika kau menyimpan rasa pada partnermu sendiri. KageHina, Daisuga, Tsukkiyama, UshiHina.


Kageyama Tobio merupakan sosok partner terbaik lebih dari siapapun bagi Hinata Shouyou. Dibalik sikap dingin nya di lapangan, dibalik hinaan dan umpatannya saat kesal dengan Hinata ketika mereka bertengkar masalah hal sepele,

Kageyama adalah satu-satunya dan tak dapat tergantikan.

Terutama di hati Hinata.

Entah sejak kapan, eksistensi Kageyama Tobio—dengan tinggi 180 cm yang selalu dikeluhkan nya karena sensi bukan main dengan tubuhnya yang pendek—selalu ia rindukan.

Kageyama tidak pernah absen latihan, karena jika pun itu terjadi suatu hari nanti Hinata sendiri tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan mood dan spikenya saat latihan. Memikirkan Kageyama tidak ada di ruang gymnasum saja tidak bisa, apalagi hidup tanpa Kageyama. Walau tidak sekelas sudah biasa.

Hinata menyukai voli lebih dari apapun dalam hidupnya.

Namun, voli tanpa Kageyama tidak ada artinya bagi Hinata.

Ia baru sadar, kalau kecintaannya terhadap voli ternyata bisa mendatangkan mala petaka pada hatinya. Tidak pernah sedikitpun ia berpikir melakukan hobinya hanya karena ingin melihat seseorang, dan agar dapat berada di sisi tersebut lebih lama.

"Oi, Hinata boge! Spike mu masih kurang tepat." Kageyama mengomel, tidak dengan nada berteriak, namun lebih tenang daripada yang sudah-sudah.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, berusaha sadar dari lamunannya yang menggelikan.

Latihan selama berjam-jam terdengar sangat berat, namun karena terlalu sering tim voli Karasuno sudah tidak merasa hal itu suatu beban lagi. Latihan adalah sebuah kebutuhan, dan mereka haus akan kemenangan sama seperti tenggorokan yang kering tanpa segelas air.

Sejak kalah dari Aoba Johsai di penyisihan Interhigh prefektur Miyagi kemarin, menjadi sebuah keterpurukan luar biasa bagi seluruh anggota tim, dan menjadi suatu tamparan keras bagi kelas tiga karena satu-satunya kejuaraan yang bisa ikuti untuk terakhir kali di SMA hanyalah turnamen musim semi.

Training camp neraka, dengan empat sekolah kuat sudah mereka lewati. Dua tim di awal penyisihan sudah mereka singkirkan. Wakunan kalah di set kedua dari mereka, dan tersisa Aoba Johsai.

Hinata menetapkan hatinya, jika mereka memenangkan pertandingan ini, jika ia dan Kageyama akhirnya menang melawan Oikawa Tooru—

—Hinata, akan menyampai perasaannya pada Kageyama.

"K-Kageyama," seru Hinata takut-takut.

Hari sudah malam, mereka tengah berada di persimpangan yang biasa di lewati saat pulang sekolah. Hinata dan Kageyama terlalu sering pulang bersama, mereka terlalu sering kemana-kemana berdua sampai Hinata tidak sadar kalau kondisi jantung dan perasaannya tidak pernah baik-baik saja setiap waktu.

"Hah, kenapa, boge?" Kageyama setengah kesal karena kegiatan menyedot sisa-sisa akhir gungun yogurt terganggu oleh tarikan tangan kecil pemuda pendek itu di jaketnya.

"A-Aku ingin bicara,"

Kageyama mengerutkan alis kesal, suara Hinata yang lebih kecil dari biasanya mendadak membuat ia emosi. Sudah susah mendengar, harus menunduk pula agar lebih jelas. Merepotkan.

"Kau ini kenapa? Bicara dengan jelas, jangan lama-lama aku ingin pulang lalu tidur!" pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa membentak kesal tanpa peduli dengan hal yang sebenarnya bisa di sampaikan dengan benar.

Hinata, yang tadinya sudah percaya diri mendadak kehilangan suara. Harga dirinya terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.

"Itu-ano, etto.."

"Nande boge?!"

Teriakan Kageyama yang seperti itu biasanya membuat Hinata tersulut emosi, namun sekarang ia tengah berada pada keadaan yang berbeda.

"Aku suka padamu."

"Hah?!" Kageyama berteriak, antara kesal dan gagal paham.

Suka padaku? Maksudnya?

"Sukidesu," suara pemuda kecil itu menciut di akhir.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" jawabnya dingin.

Hinata tertampar dalam hati, tatapan datar Kageyama membuatnya tidak tahu harus tersinggung lalu diam atau membalas dengan teriak cari ribut seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Suka padaku? Kau ini bicara apa? Sudah aku pulang."

Hinata hendak membuka mulutnya untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut, namun Kageyama keburu melangkah menjauh ke persimpangan berbeda dari arah rumah Hinata.

Detik itu juga, Hinata merasakan sakit di ulu hati. Ia ingin menangis.

Pertandingan Karasuno dengan Shiratorizawa berakhir dengan majunya Karasuno ke tingkat nasional. Hinata dengan serangan telaknya yang membawa kemenangan, serta lelah kedua kakinya membuat pemuda itu melupakan segala rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Menangis di balik bantal semalam membuat kedua matanya tidak baik-baik saja pagi ini. tenggorokannya kering, kepalanya pusing, matanya sembab. Ia meminta es batu pada Natsu dengan dalih ingin mengkompres memar di lutut karena pertandingan melawan Aoba Johsai kemarin.

Rasa sedih itu, tertutupi dengan baik.

Kageyama, bermain dengan baik namun seolah menganggap pernyataan cinta Hinata semalam hanya angin lalu.

Setelah ini mereka harus berlatih lebih keras, setelah ini mereka akan melawan tim yang lebih kuat daripada lawan latih tandingnya selama beberapa minggu di Tokyo kemarin. Setelah ini, tidak ada waktu untuk meratapi hatimu yang patah.

Hinata berusaha meyakinkan, ia berusaha menghapus rasa sakit semalam. Ia melampiaskan rasa kesalnya lewat spike. Setidaknya, Hinata yang tengah patah hati sedikit berguna. Ia ingin memenangkan Karasuno lebih dari siapapun, karena Daichi, Sugawara dan Asahi tidak akan bisa terjun di turnamen lain setelahnya.

"Hinata Shouyou."

Diluar gedung olahraga, ace Shiratorizawa, orang yang ia tantang sebelum melakukan latihan neraka, orang yang di kalahkannya di pertandingan tadi menghampiri pemuda yang lebih kecil.

Hinata bingung, antara takut dan takjub kenapa seorang Ushijima Wakatoshi rela-rela menghampirinya di luar turnamen seperti menyapa teman tanpa dosa.

"Aku ingin berbicara,"

Sekarang Hinata bingung harus apa, "Um, ya bicara saja U-Ushiwaka-san."

"Ushijima Wakatoshi,"

"Ah ya, Ushijima-san."

Ushiwaka tampak berpikir walau mukanya masih datar-datar saja, mengingatkan Hinata pada sosok yang ia kenal dengan baik. "Boleh minta waktu sebentar?"

"Eh?"

Shirabu berjalan dari toilet, hendak melanjutkan namun urung karena melihat sosok kakak kelas yang di kagumi mengobrol dengan musuh yang berhasil mengalahkan timnya. Antara kesal, namun penasaran.

"Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?"

"E-Eh?"

Entah Shirabu harus mempertimbangkan, sebenarnya ia kagum pada Ushiwaka atau memiliki perasaan lebih daripada itu. Hatinya seperti dicubit.

 **Untuk lanjutan chapter ini, tersedia di wattpad. silahkan berkunjung user saya bisa diliat di profile thanks.** **support our otp karena haikyuu mau comeback s4**


End file.
